1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile hard disk mounting structure for fastening a hard disk inside a mobile hard disk box, and more particularly to such a mobile hard disk mounting structure that absorbs horizontal and vertical shocks to prevent stuck of parts of the hard disk upon a vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a mobile hard disk mounting structure according to the prior art. According to this design, shock-absorbing fastening members 21 are used to fasten a hard disk 10 to a mobile hard disk box 20. According to this design, the shock-absorbing fastening members 21 are screw members each having a threaded shank 22 and a coil spring 23 mounted on the threaded shank 22. During installation, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, the shock-absorbing fastening members 21 are respectively inserted through respective through holes (not shown) on the bottom panel of the mobile hard disk box 20 and then threaded into a respective mounting screw hole on the hard disk 10 to secure the hard disk 10 to the inside of the mobile hard disk box 20, keeping the coil springs 23 stopped against the outside wall of the bottom panel of the mobile hard disk box 20. Upon a vertical pressure, the coil springs 23 are compressed and released to absorb shocks (see FIG. 3). However, this design cannot absorb shocks in horizontal direction. The inside parts of the hard disk 10 may be stuck when the hard disk 10 is oscillated accidentally by an external force in horizontal direction. Further, because this mobile hard disk mounting structure uses totally 4 shock-absorbing fastening members, its installation requires much time and labor.